A tale of love Ina
by Ina Lestrange
Summary: Draco Malfoy and Ina Lestrange's first kiss.
1. Fifth Year

It was a normal 5th year potion's was lazying around,he had finished brewing his potion and was watching snape bully the gryffindors."20 points from Gryffindor,Miss Lestrange,for not paying attention in class".Draco looked around to see Snape sneering down at Ina Lestrange,a was staring blatantly at Snape."Ahem ahem",everyone turned around to find Professor Umbridge standing at the door,adorned from head to toe in ,Draco hated the woman,but she liked him,and had given him power over other students."I need you for a minute Professor Snape",she said in her girly sing song voice."Class dismissed",said Professor Snape,and turned towards the watched as Ina sighed,and hurriedly began packing her things."Not so fast,Miss .Malfoy,will you please take care of a fitful punishment for Miss Lestrange?",said Professor nodded and saw Ina staring dumbfoundedly at Umbridge."Stay behind Lestrange",Draco shouted over to everyone filed out of class,Draco went over and stood in front of a fretting Ina."You should have paid attention in class,Lestrange,its a pity,such a beauty,dealt with such harshness."Draco saw that Ina's eyes had gotten wide with fear,but she was blushing as well."So,what should your punishment be,Lestrange?",drawled Draco,seeing a look of terror fleeting through Ina's eyes, Draco put his finger under Ina's chin and lifted her face up."Such a beauty,such a shame",he whispered,before slowly kissing her.


	2. Sixth Year

Draco could not understand why the day was any special. The whole of Hogsmeade was bathed in the same colour-pink, and it was Valentine's Day. He hated the colour pink, especially since last year when the hag Umbridge had wore it all year round. And it was definitely not the colour he associated with his love. Ina was fiery, passionate, kind and reminded Draco of the colour purple."Draco! Come on!" said Ina, pulling Draco with her, to the three broomsticks. It being the day of love, the three broomsticks was empty. Ina was clever; he had to give her that. The empty pub made sure that they weren't spied upon their other fellow sixth years. "Two fire whiskies please!" trilled Ina. Draco raised his eyebrows at her, and she stuck out her tongue in reply. "It is cold, and we are celebrating", said Ina defensively. "What are we celebrating?" asked Draco, as they made their way to the back of the pub, their drinks in their hands. "Hmmmm", murmured Ina, not quite meeting Draco's eyes as they sat down. "Bottoms up!", said ina a bit shyly. Then as Draco took a sip, Ina downed her drink in a single gulp. A bit shocked, Draco asked, "What are we celebrating again?" suddenly Ina leaned over and kissed Draco so fiercely that he was very stunned. As they emerged from the kiss, Ina whispered in Draco's ears "Us "and hugged him tightly. Confused Draco mulled the word, turning to Ina, to find her dozing in his arms. "I love you, Draco", whispered Ina in her sleep. "I love you too, my dear", whispered Draco, the word making sense at last.


	3. Seventh Year

Slowly peering around the great hall, Draco's eyes searched only one person-Ina. He knew she was somewhere around here. She was a Gryffindor after all; she would never back down from a fight. A flash of green caught his eyes, looking around carefully he saw her. The green that had caught his eyes glimmered from the ring on her finger-his ring. She was duelling with a masked death eater. Draco watched with awe and fear as she fought with the death eater, swiping, flicking with such force. One of his spells missed her by an inch but her spell knocked him unconscious.

As the spell passed within inches of the person he adored, Draco made up his mind. Withdrawing his wand from under his cloak, he muttered "Petrificus Totalus", aiming the spell at Ina as she went rigid, caught unawares by the spell. Moving towards her stunned body, he felt a million emotions run through him. No matter what he said, Ina would never forgive him for doing this. But it was the only way he could make sure that she would be safe."Wingardium Leviosa", he whispered, moving Ina into the chamber where all the dead were being kept. He charmed one of the white sheets into black and covered Ina with it.

Hearing footsteps he hurriedly put a disillusionment charm on himself. Darting past people-enemies or allies he couldn't distinguish. Now that his love was safe-as safe as anyone could be in the middle of a war, he needed to find his family. As he was about to cross the great hall, he heard the snake-like voice of the dark lord, informing everyone inside the castle of harry potter's death. As he heard this news, Draco felt a bit of every feeling-dread, delight, sorrow, confusion. He went out into the courtyard, and when The Dark Lord called for him, he went-not because he wanted to, he despised the dark lord, if it weren't for the dark lord, Draco would not have to face all the troubles he had in the past years. He approached the dark lord's side because he saw his mother and father. He rushed towards them, his mother embracing him as soon as he reached her, Lucius -who had never publically shown any compassion for his son before, put his arm around his son, tears of gratitude running down his smoke blackened cheeks. The Malfoy Family were so thankful to have each other that they did not realise the chaos that was reining around them, the war had started again, and potter was alive. The three Malfoys ran, away from the war, away from harm. Draco wanted to stay, see his Ina come along with him, but he knew he couldn't desert his parents.

The Malfoys hid in the shrieking shack, watching the war, huddling together, for once taking each other's sides. In the dark and dreadful night, they found comfort in each other's arms falling asleep for spells, to be woken by sudden screams. Draco kept waiting for the war to end, but his wait was long. By the time the war ended, the sun had risen, over the beginning of The Dark Lord's rule or his demise the Malfoys did not know. Draco rose, and was about to slip out when he heard his mother whisper his name."I will be back, safe and quick, I promise, mother", whispered Draco and fled before his mother could stop him.

Casting a disillusionment charm on himself he darted past the wreckage of the battle towards the room that contained his beloved. Covered in the only black sheet, Ina was unmoving, and for a moment, Draco feared that Ina was not alive. He rushed to her side, slowly removing the sheet from her face. As Draco looked into Ina's face his breath caught in his throat. She looked beautiful, even when her eyes were closed and she was still petrified."Rennervate", Draco whispered slowly, watching as Ina's eyes fluttered and slowly opened. At once she sat up, wand out."Draco? Wh-what happened? Someone cursed me from behind-", she stopped speaking as she realised that Draco had petrified her. She turned away from him, upset that he had betrayed her. Draco looked at her, unable to speak a single word, failing to present the alibi he had thought out carefully as soon as he had cursed her. With tears running down his cheeks he slowly whispered,"I didn't-don't want to lose you, EVER." Ina turned around and watched Draco, who was sobbing. "I love you", Ina whispered in his ear, he looked up to see her tears streaked face, the person he wanted to spend his entire life with. With no warning, he hugged her tight and kissed her-till both of them were breathless. As they came to their senses they realised where they were, and that no matter how much they wanted each other, they needed to get back to other people who needed them right now. So, with no spoken promises, but just their love for each other as reassurance, Draco and Ina parted for their own ways.


End file.
